House of One Tree Hill
by marceltheshellwithshoeson
Summary: One Tree Hill House of Anubis style
1. Chapter 1

The main storyline in earlier in the story is the relationship between two half-brothers, Fabian and Eddie Miller, who start out as enemies but bond as the story progresses. In the pilot, Fabian obtains a place in the Tree Hill Ravens(the high school basketball team) with the help of his uncle John. Eddie, the head of the team, takes a dislike to Fabian, and this becomes the basis of their rivalry. Fabian's romantic interest in Eddie's girlfriend Amber Millington also strengthens their feud. Amber's best friend Kt Rush tries to date Fabian, and Eddie attempts to date Fabian's best friend Nina Martin. The story of Fabian and Eddie's father Eric Miller is occasionally explored through flashbacks, which show his relationship with Trudy Rutter, Fabian's motherland Caroline Miller, Eddie's mother and how he ended up with one woman rather than the other. He had a high school romance with Trudy, resulting in Fabian's birth, but he refused to claim Fabian as his son. Leaving Trudy, he married Caroline and the couple bore Eddie. Seventeen years later, Caroline begins a strong friendship and partnership with Trudy against Eric's will. Later in the story, the parents are seen less often.


	2. Chapter 2

**Character List**

Lucas Scott- Fabian Rutter

Nathan Scott- Eddie Miller

Peyton Sawyer- Amber Millington

Haley James Scott- Nina Martin

Brooke Davis- KT Rush

Dan Scott- Eric Miller

Whitney Durham- Victor Rodenmaar

Keith Scott- John Clark

Karen Roe- Trudy Rehmann

Deb Scott- Caroline Denb

Marvin "Mouth" McFadden- Jerome Clark

Skills Taylor- Alfie Lewis

Rachel Gattina- Joy Mercer

James Lucas Scott- Bentley Nicholas Miller

Millicent Huxtable- Mara Jeffray

Julian Baker- Dean Winchester

Clay Evans- Ryder Lynn

Quinn James- Marley Rose

Alex Dupre- Patricia Williamson

Chase Adams- Chris Jones

Chris Keller- Grant Larsen

Jake Jagielski- Will Matthews

Tim Smith- Himself

Junk Moretti- Himself

Larry Sawyer- Noah Millington

Nicki- Becca Tobin

Lydia James- Vanessa Martin

Felix Taggaro- Jake Artist

Andy Hargrove- Nolan Clarington

Anna Taggaro- Lauren Artist

Taylor James- Cassandra "Cassie" Martin

Cooper Lee- Joey Parker

Ellie Harp- Terri Gilsig

Derek Sommers- Ethan Whitehorse

Victoria Davis- Emma Rush

Lindsey Strauss- Kelly Parker

Quentin Feilds- Jason Wilson

Carrie- Sarah Parker

Mia Catalano- Chelsea Randall

Owen Morello- Austin Holtz

Sam Walker- Summer Bure

Paul Norris- Max Bowman

Lauren- Sasha Walsh

Miranda Stone- Chloe Ward

Sara Evens- Peyson Keeler

Katie Ryan- Alexis McMillen

Tara Richards- Kim Gilpin

Ted Davis- Cory Rush

Jimmy Edwards- Himself

Jimmy James- James Martin

Erica Marsh- Wendy Leighton

Abigail Brown- Ronnie Blasi

Glenda Farrell- Leslie Tanner

Ian Banks- Brian Smith

Elisabeth Harp- Marsha Walker

Mick Wolf- Jason Cruz

Adam Reese- Leo Coloma

Renee Richardson- Michelle Beals

David Lee Fletcher- Steve Starke

Sylvia Baker- Lisa Winchester

Erin Macree- Jo Taylor

Dr. August Kellerman- Damon Hart

Chloe Hall- Herself

Bevin Mirskey- Kaylie Cruz

**Main Characters**

**Eddie** **Miller**

Eddie Royal Miller is the handsome, cocky, star of the Tree Hill Ravens basketball team. He is the only son of Caroline Miller , and the youngest son of Eric Miller, successful car salesman and at one time, Tree Hill mayor. As the son of the biggest basketball star Tree Hill had ever seen, Eddie was always pushed produce results on the court. The pressure from his father was constant and at times, so overwhelming that it pushed Eddie to extreme measures.

Though it was never talked about, Eddie was aware that he had an older brother, Fabian Miller, the son of Eric's high school sweetheart, Trudy Rutter. Eddie never attempted to know Fabian, until he was forced to play on the same basketball team with his half-brother. Once the fact that Eric Miller passed on his basketball talent to both of his sons became clear to the entire town, the tension between the two Miller boys became extreme and, at time, violent.

In an attempt to mess with his brother's head, Eddie asked Nina Martin, longtime pal of Fabian's, to tutor him. Little did he know that Nina would turn out to be the love of his life. The two were married their junior year of high school. Their marriage went sour when Nina met a musician by the name of Grant Larsen, who offered Nina the chance to open for The Wreckers on a national tour. Nina left Eddie behind and went on tour with Grant.

After months of pain and anger, Eddie moved back in with his parents, only to find Nina back on his doorstep. The two reconciled the during their senior year and renewed their vows and shortly after, Nina was pregnant. On the day of their high school graduation, Nina went into labor, and the two welcomed a boy, Bentley Nicholas Miller, into their lives.

**Nina** **Martin** **Miller**

Nina Bob Martin is the youngest daughter of James and Vanessa Martin. Her sisters are Cassandra , Marley, and Vivian. Nina was originally a bookworm, childhood best friends with Fabian. But in an attempt to make the basketball team stop harassing Fabian she starts tutoring Eddie, eventually falling in love with him. At 16, She and Eddie eloped and got married, changing her name to Nina Martin Miller.

Nina turns out to be a talented musician. At first Eddie is very supportive of her and her dreams to be a singer. But when Nina meets Grant Larsen, a fellow musician who helps her with her music, she develops feelings for him eventually kissing him and leaving Eddie to go on tour with him and The Wreckers. For that tour Nina leaves Tree Hill and drops out of school. But only temporarily because Fabian convinces her to come home.

She returns to Tree Hill and fights to make her relationship with Eddie work. They end up renuwing their vows in front of all their friends. And Nina gets pregnant at the same time Trudy does. She remained on top of her schoolwork eventually becoming valedictorian. During her valedictory speech, she went into labour producing a beautiful baby boy named Bentley Nicholas Miller. With Fabian as his godfather and KT as his godmother.

**Fabian** **Miller**

Fabian Eugene Miller is the illegitimate son of Eric Miller and Trudy Rutter, who were high school sweethearts. When Fabian was a child, his father never publicly claimed him as his own. Instead, he found a father figure in Eric's brother John. As a young teen, Fabian enjoys literature, working at his uncle's car repair shop, hanging out with his best friend Nina Martin, and playing basketball at the river court. It is the latter hobby that gets Fabian noticed by the high school basketball coach who encourages Fabian to join the team that his half-brother and nemesis is a member of. Fabian hesitates but eventually decides not to let his family get in the way of his goals. After many trials, he and Eddie eventually form a friendship and a brotherly bond.

Fabian has a serious heart condition, hypertrophic cardiomyopathy (HCM) which he discovered after his father had a heart attack. Fabians' relationship with Eric was always very complicated and became even more so when Fabian discovered that Eric both wanted Trudy to get an abortion and desired joint custody when Fabian was young. The first time Eric owns up to being Fabians' father is after a serious car accident when the only way the boy could get immediate treatment was from parental permission thereby, he saved Fabians' life. Fabian returned the favor some time later when he saved Eric from a fire in the dealership. Of course, Fabian later came to regret this action when he realized that Eric was the man that took John's life in cold blood.

A romantic at heart, Fabian has had several loves, most notably, however, were his relationships with Amber Millington and KT Rush . He and KT first got together casually but, after breakups and indiscretions, Fabian decided to make things more serious with her. The relationship with KT was never short on drama as there was a pregnancy scare and repeated cheating on Fabians' part with his girlfriend's best friend. At the end of his senior year, Fabian - with the blessings from his former flame - realizes his love for Amber. When they are 19, Fabian proposes to Amber with the ring his now-dead uncle was going to give Trudy. She asks him to wait until they are more settled, which Fabian translates as a termination of the relationship. He falls for his book editor, Kelly, but she leaves him at the alter when she realizes that the second book he has been writing is about Amber.

After alot of back and fourth, Fabian finally realizes that Amber is the girl he really loves, and he proposes to her. They are now engaged to be married.

After their wedding Amber is carried to the hospital by Fabian where she has their baby Jennifer KT Miller.

**KT** **Rush** **Winchester**

KT Penelope Rush is the beautiful, perky but often misunderstood brunette of Tree Hill, North Carolina. The only daughter of the wealthy Rush family, she never wanted for anything, and always looked fabulous doing it. KT's parents, although very well off, were also very absent for most of their daughter's childhood and adolescent years. The lack of authority in her life, caused for KT's high school years to be full of parties, and drinking.

When their money situation took a drastic turn for the worse, the Rush family relocated to Los Angeles. To keep KT with her friends, local cafe owner, Trudy Rutter, took KT in to live with her and remain in Tree Hill, creating a bit of romantic tension between KT and Fabian Miller, Trudy's son as well as KT's former boyfriend. The following year, she moved around, living with her two best friends: married musician Nina Martin Miller, then troubled cheerleader and artist Amber Millington.

Despite her wild ways, KT was very active in school activities. She served not only as the Ravens' Cheer Captain but also as Student Council President. During her presidential reign she founded a car service that picks up drunk kids and takes them home so they don't drink and drive, called "DW not I". Always one with a taste for fashion, KT started designing her own clothes, and, with help from her friends, put them on a website. The site did very well and turned into her own fashion line known as Clothes Over Bros.

She graduated from Tree Hill High at the age of 18, already well on her way to her fashion designer dream job. and moved to New York City to continue her fashion career. She joined forces with her mother, Emma Rush, who took over the "business side" of Clothes over Bros making the line a nation wide phenomenon and making KT (and Emma) incredibly wealthy.

KT is a 22 year old (season 5), and has recently moved home to Tree Hill, because of Amber. She has reconnected with her friends and opened a Clothes Over Bros store in her hometown. After meeting her new love interest, Austin Holtz the bartender, and spending time with the people she loves most, KT realized her mother has been controlling her company, and finally fired her.

KT meets her most important love interest: Dean Winchester (Amber's rebound guy). As she was hurt by Fabian (when he again cheat on her with Amber) KT tries to deny her interest and love for Dean, letting him go back to LA. they reunite, becoming one of the most important couples in the story line.

Currently KT is finally married with Dean and have twins, they still live in Tree Hill. KT is the owner of the old Trudy's Cafe, with Nina.

**Amber** **Millington** **Miller**

Amber Elizabeth Millington was born to Terri Gilsig and her boyfriend (name unknown.) on January 7th 1989. Soon after her birth, Amber was adopted by young couple, Mathew Millington and Anna Millington. Anna Millington, however, was killed in a car accident when Amber was 9 years old. She found out that she was adopted when her biological mother showed up at the end of the second season.

Amber is a very talented artist who expresses her (mostly negative) emotions through her work. She lives with a heavily guarded heart, as she has lost so many important people in her life. She forged a friendship with KT Rush during the third grade and that friendship has continued over the years.

During the beginning of the story, she was the girlfriend of Eddie Miller, but they soon broke up since their relationship was more about the "benefits" than love and she also realized that she didn't want to be the star player's girlfriend anymore. She then had an interest for her ex's half brother, Fabian Miller. Fabian had a huge childhood crush on the brooding teen and always had dreamed that she'll be his one day. But because of the encounters he had with his nemesis Eddie, Fabian and Amber had been seeing each other a lot more, soon after producing a spark between the two. But at a party at Eddie's home, Amber got scared and ran from Fabian after he admitted his want, and need for her; leaving Fabian heartbroken. Then at a frat party, she met up with a guy who put a date-rape drug in her drink. Amber's best friend, KT, saved her right before she was about to get raped. KT then called Fabian for help and Fabian took care of her for the night. Oddly enough, Fabian and KT bonded over taking care of a drugged Amber and later seen the two hook up. They then officially became an item.

Amber went to visit Fabian and professed that she wanted what he wanted. Sadly enough, KT walked in on the two with her wearing Fabians' sweatshirt (Amber then knowing that the two were together). Fabian was then forced to make a decision, choosing KT because he was afraid that Amber would hurt him again. The two remained great friends, even having jealousy spew from KT of their growing friendship. After taking a trip to see if Amber's dad was killed from who was lost at sea, an emotional wreck Amber kissed Fabian. The two lost themselves in heated passion and almost done the deed, but Fabians' necklace, KThad given him, caught onto Amber's hair and soon stopped what they were doing. On their way home, Amber told Fabian to bury what had happened and it didn't mean anything. A disappointed Fabian asked if it really didn't, with Amber shortly after saying "of course it did." The two remained secret lovers as they finally declare their love for each other. Stolen kisses were shared, but they both knew it was wrong, and that they should both tell KT.

Fabian and Amber are unfaithful to the night that they decide to tell KT, Fabian got into a car accident, which brought back painful memories for Amber because her mother had died in a car crash. Fabian was in a coma. When Fabian finally came home from the hospital, he broke up with KT with an explanation of their relationship not being the best thing for right now. Amber came to comfort Fabian for his return, but soon avoided Fabian after realizing how much the breakup was hurting KT. Fabian, who had to see Amber, sneaked out of his house to go see her. As the two began to talk, Fabian suddenly fell with a high fever. Amber, who needed to help Fabian, called Trudy and to meet the two at the hospital. But KT was with Trudy at the time and went to check on Fabian, when she caught the two of them together through Amber's webcam. Fabians' computer was on with Amber's website up on his screen. Amber ended their secret affair and explained they're hurting KT too much, also not wanting to live as a bad person. Fabian was crushed, as well as Amber hurting for breaking off with her love. Later that night, KT stops by Amber's and explains she saw her friend and ex together, soon breaking off their friendship. Fabian watched the event unravel on Amber's webcam.

Amber continues to avoid Fabian while KT continues to avoid Amber. KT declares her friendship with Amber to be over, but they soon bonded over a cheerleading event in Charlotte. After that, KT closed off Amber once again. Amber began spending more time with Fabians' best friend Nina Martin, and with Will Matthews, along with Will's daughter. But a party at Eddie's apartment changed Amber's behavior towards Fabian. The two began to talk again and it even went far enough that Amber asked him if he would like to go together to Nina's party. Their love for each other wasn't invisible at all when flirting and a gift from Fabian took part. That all soon fled once Amber and Will's ex, Becca fought at the party. Surprisingly enough, it was also the girl Fabian hooked up with at the bar, shortly after getting dumped from Amber and KT. Amber was furious andfelt betrayed, along with KT. That soon drew a wedge between Fabian and Amber, but reconciled the friendship of KT and Amber. Amber spends a lot more time with Will, and helping him escape from Becca, who tried to take their daughter from Will's grasp. Also, the reconciliation of KT and Amber's friendship took place, but Amber's relationship with Fabian remained gone.

In season two, Amber at first goes through a difficult time. Although at first she has initial success with getting an all ages club Tric opened, and with encouraging Nina to perform at the club, which eventually fuels Nina's desire to be a singer, Amber begins to get involved with Cocaine. She feels alone, as her father is away again, and she does not know where Will is. She feels down that everyone is dealing with their issues and not helping her or realizing that she is upset or going through a very difficult time in her life. She is accused of being a lesbian by Jake Artist and faces public humiliation when he writes DYKE on her locker, just so his sister, Lauren Artist, won't get upset by talk of her being a lesbian (it is later revealed that Lauren is bisexual, though she also uses the word "lesbian" to assert her sexuality).

But hope comes for Amber when just as she is about to fall off her mantle and buy some cocaine, Will comes back into her life. It turns out that an argument between Fabian and Amber made Fabian realize that he hadn't been there for Amber, and knew he couldn't pick up the pieces of her broken heart. As a result, he was the one who called Will, knowing that Will would have a positive effect on her. This does, and sparks a huge turnaround for Amber, and she and Will fall in love. But this happiness was short-lived as Becca came back wanting custody of Jenny. She eventually took Jenny away from Will and ran off, causing Will to run after her, leaving Amber alone and heartbroken.

Then someone named Terri Gilsig gets in contact with her saying that she is from Alternative Press magazine and wants to do an interview. But when she starts receiving some strange e-mails from someone named 'WATCHMEWATCHU' she begins to suspect it's Terri. But Terri who denies the e-mails informs her shockingly that she is Amber's mother. The finale ends with a crying, bewildered Amber on a beach, and Fabian coming to comfort her. "Looks like it's just me and you this summer", was his response, and the two share a very meaningful hug.

At the beginning of the third season, we found out that Amber is actually adopted, and that her biological mother is alive. It's announced that Terri is Amber's biological mother, but Amber soon rejects her; not able to have a mother who repeatedly lies. Fabian tells Amber he found Terri buying drugs the other day, but because she has breast cancer. Amber later believes her mother and soon connects with her, even worked together to release a CD where its profits goes to the breast cancer foundation. On the same day when the CD is released, Terri died which left Amber devastated.

A school shooting breaks out later in the story, where Amber was left fighting for her life after being the one shot. She was with KT when the event unraveled, but KT fled the building without knowing Amber wasn't behind her. KT tells Fabian that Amber was still inside, having Fabian then run inside the building to save his friend; he found her bleeding out of her leg inside the school's library. Amber couldn't walk so escaping was out of the question, so Fabian and Amber stayed there in hiding. Fabian wrapped a tourniquet around her leg hoping to subside the blood and pain, but as Amber was falling out of consciousness, he forced her to talk about a fun day she once had. Minutes later, after earning a promise from Fabian about everything will be okay, Amber lost the hope of her surviving, despite Fabians' promise, and kissed Fabian; letting him know that she loves him before she passes. However, Fabian returned the kiss, which later in the story comes back to haunt them. Amber falls unconscious, leaving Fabian to not wanting her to die and carries her out of the building.

Before Terri passed, she left a piece of advice to Amber, regarding her love life. Amber decided to give her love life another try and hooked up with Pete Wentz from Fall Out Boy. Their relationship didn't work out since Pete was busy with touring. Amber's father told her to follow her heart and listen to it, so Amber decided to give Will a visit in Savannah; knowing that she once loved Will. Amber renews her relationship with Will and Jenny, and even went far enough to propose to Will, who gladly accepted. But that soon faded once Will overheard Amber say "I love you, Fabian," in her sleep. Amber was then forced to confront Will about the kiss they shared on the day of the shooting. Will tells her to go back to Tree Hill, and to find out if Fabian is still in her heart. Amber then does as Will has advised.

In the season finale, KT ends her friendship once again with Amber after Amber tells her that she still has romantic feelings for Fabian, as well as the kiss in the library. At the end of the episode, Amber burns the drawing of herself, KT, and Fabian, and it shows two things in the coming: either Amber decides to leave KT and Fabian alone forever and never resurface the 'triangle', or she decides to fight for Fabian and be with him, with or without KT's blessing.

Season 4: Amber discovers that she has a half brother named Ethan and, with prompting from Fabian, agrees to meet him. But the guy she meets isn't her half-brother, but an internet stalker who is the owner of the "WATCHMEWATCHU" emails and has been taking pictures of her, listening to her podcast, watching her on her web cam, and even going so far as to get a tattoo of one of her drawings on his back and making a prostitute dress like Ambers before they had sex. Unaware of all this and, in an attempt to be more trusting, accepts him. However, Fabian soon grows suspicious of this 'Ethan' when he catches him sniffing Amber's hair during a hug and finds Amber's jacket, which had gone missing, on the beaten prostitute still dressed as Amber. Amber soon realizes the truth and, in a terrifying encounter, is manhandled and nearly molested by "Psycho Ethan". Fabian and the real Ethan come to her rescue, pushing him out a window, but by the time the police show up, he's disappeared.

The event causes Amber to withdraw into herself, becoming scared and even skipping school and getting four locks on her bedroom door. Ethan, who is in the Marine Corps and unwilling to open his heart to people after trying that at first only to watch them die, avoids Amber until Fabian comes and talks some sense into him. He and Amber develop a healthy sibling relationship and he helps her come to terms with her fear, not only of Ethan but of confessing her feelings to Fabian. KT is unwilling to ruin the friendship that she and Fabian have, especially until she is sure that he and KT are over. At Ethan's encouragement, she asks Fabian to a banquet to honor Victor, only to find out he is going with KT, disappointed she takes Ethan instead who tells her is being deployed to Iraq. That night Fabian comes over to Amber's to tell her that it is finally over between him and KT. She immediately confesses that she's in love with him, to which Fabian just says "Oh." It's not until after winning the state finals that Fabian realizes that it's Amber he wants and the two start dating, officially this time. Fabian has a heart attack that same night and almost dies, causing Amber to fear that she will lose him like everyone else and get distant. However, she and Fabian soon resolve this and decide to just be happy.

They decide to go all the way during a party in the room where Amber first rejected Fabian, but they are interrupted when Amber hears everyone cat-calling at what she thinks is a sex tape. When Fabian and Amber rush out to put an end to the tape, they, and everyone else, discover that it is in fact, Eddie and KT. Following this she wants to skip prom, but gets convinced not to do so by Eddie. As she walks to her door to answer it thinking it's Fabian, the man behind the door turns around and it's actually her stalker. He ties her up in his basement and proceeds to make a mock prom for them. KT's arrival (who thought she would never skip prom). He tries to kill her but Amber pretends to want to do it and stabs him. Together they then defeat him and he ends up in jail. She begins having visions of him and visits him in jail and discovers he was stalking her because she looked like his dead girlfriend. Telling him they both forgive him, she tells him to never come back to her. She now lives together with KT, with whom she has made up. After making sure with Fabian, she has decided to take an internship in LA and thus spend the whole summer with KT.

Four years have passed, and we learn that Fabian had proposed to Amber upon visiting her in LA. She was quite nervous, and said "someday". This was not enough for Fabian- so he leaves while she is asleep in his hotel room. She shows up at his book signing but sees Kelly and Fabian together, and assumes they are dating. She leaves without saying a word. Amber moves back to Tree Hill telling everyone that it's not for Fabian (but of course it is!). She opens up a record label with help from KT and Nina and signs Chelsea. Chelsea career takes off and so does Amber's label. There is tension between Kelly and Amber- they hate each other. Fabian and Amber eventually kiss and Nina sees them. The same night, Fabian proposes to Kelly. A distraught Amber seeks comfort from KT, and burns a copy of Fabian's book. Fabian and Kelly are about to say "I do" at their wedding when Kelly realizes that the new book Fabian had written was also about Amber (referring to the Comet she drives, and the comet in the book). She gives the ring back, and KT convinces Amber to talk to Fabian. A drunk Fabian later tells Amber that he hates her, but then seeks her out and admits that he in fact does not hate her. Fabian admits that it's hard seeing her again- and Amber tells him about having a dream where they're back in LA and she says "yes" instead of someday. Fabian replies "It's just a dream, right?" and Amber says "It's my dream." Later on Fabian makes a call, asking a certain someone if she wants to marry him in Vegas that night...

Amber shows up at the airport all smiles and kissed Fabian. They then fly to Vegas but realize that they want somewhat of a nicer wedding. Amber takes Fabian back to the old hotel room in LA where they were the first time he proposed- and he does it again. This time Amber says "yes" before he even has a chance to ask. The news spreads to everyone, and they begin talking about the wedding- but that gets put on hold as Jason Wilson is shot and killed. Amber gets pregnant with Fabians' child before they ever wed but there are some complications with the pregnancy. Amber makes a box with memories of her and Fabian for her baby because there is a good chance that she won't survive childbirth. Fabians' first thought was to end the pregnancy but Amber convinces him to have the baby. In fear of dying during labour Amber wants to get married before she gives birth. And so they do in the season finale. They have an outdoors ceremony in the woods, on the same place as they talked to each other the first time [when Fabian was sent out to fix Amber's car]. Nina gets ordained on the internet and marries them. When they return to their house to spend their weddingnight together, Amber collapses in the bedroom when Fabian stepped out to get her present. He rushes her to the hospital where she gives birth to a daughter. She is in a coma for a few days and Fabian is afraid she's going to die and he will have to raise their "still-unnamed"-baby on his own. When Amber wakes up she says their daughters name is Jennifer Miller. And the new-family leave Tree Hill in Amber's beloved Comet.


	3. Pilot

**Pilot**

"Some of you parents see this latest incident as tomfoolery, a little prank. Personally, I see a little breaking and entering. Chief Wayman sees possession and consumption by minors and a smidgen of Grand Theft Auto. That said, I think it's time we send a message. The following players were not involved and will not be reprimanded-Will Matthews, Ruben Gutierrez, Tim Smith, and Eddie Miller. As for the rest of you, all players involved are suspended from extracurricular activities, specifically basketball, for the rest of the season." Detective Willard told the group of Parents and there sons.

* * *

RiverCourt (Fabian's PoV)

I was shooting around with Alfie,Jerome, Jeff, and Junk.

"You guys remember Tom Dugan from grade school?" Junk asked us.

"He used to live next door to you, right?" I asked him.

"Yeah, some guy snapped him with a wet towel, and he lost one of his testicles." Making me laugh.

"Come on." Jeff said.

"Okay, Jeff, just saying what I heard." Junk said.

"Anyway, man, what you reading these days?" Alfie asked me.

"Steinbeck-"The Winter Of Our Discontent." I told him.

"Let me hear some." Alfie said.

"Nah." I said.

"Come on, Dawg. You know I be reading vicariously through you." He said. I shot the ball, but turned around when I headed rock music playing and I saw Amber driving past.

"Amber Millington" Jerome said.

"You seen her webcam? In her bedroom-I hear she's naked on it, like, all the time." Everyone laughed except me. "What? I hear things."

"You know, I saw her the other night. She almost ran me over of course." I told them.

"Yeah, she pretty fine, huh?" Alfie asked me.

"Ah, she's alright." I said making them laugh. "Just shoot for teams, all right?" I asked shooting the ball.

* * *

Trudy's Cafe (Nina's PoV)

I was in the back room of the cafe looking at a magazine while Trudy was making dinner. I heard the bell ring so I guessed that it was Fabian.

"Hey, mom." I heard Fabian say.

"Hey, hon." Trudy said.

"Mom, it smells good in here. Did you change your hair?" He asked.

"If by "change" you mean "dragged a brush through it," then yeah." She said.

"Well, it looks nice." He said.

"Thank you." She said.

"The magazine pages are sticky again, little pervs. Oh, hey, Fabes. You been reading this?" I asked him walking out of the back room.

"I don't know Nina. Is that the "Why Do I Hang Out With These People?" Issue, because you're on the cover of that, right?" He asked me.

"No, actually, it's the "My Best Friend Is An Idiot" Issue, and there you are." I told him smiling at him and showing him a random picture in the magazine.

"Nina, would you like to join us?" Trudy asked me.

"Hell, yes." I said.

"So, honey, how was your day?" She asked Fabian as we sat down at one of the tables.

"Good, thanks." I said butting in. "Good" Is relative, considering a third of the world is starving, which does not change the fact that I am clumsy as hell. Did I tell you that I fell down today? Yeah, slipped off the curb, face down, butt in the air." I said in one breath making Trudy and Fabian laugh.

"Nina." Trudy said laughing.

"Too graphic? Sorry. I'll just be quiet." I said.

"So, I got something for, Fabian." Trudy said and I just had to cut in again.

"Actually, I found it. I mean sorry. Not that I was looking for something specifically which implies some hideous sort of "Joey loves Dawson" scenario and completely creep me out, but, you know, we saw it, and..." I trailed off nodding my head making Trudy look at me and I looked at her. "Well, give him the book." Trudy handed Fabian the book and he looked at it.

"Wow. Julius Caesar." He said reading the title.

"There's a tide in the affairs of men"-or something like that." Trudy said.

"Nice. Thank you, guys. Thank you very much." He said.

"Whatever. That's what you're into." I said clearing my throat while Trudy and Fabian share a look and a smile.

* * *

Amber's Room (Amber's PoV)

I was in my little music/drawing station in my closet. I was listening to my rock music and photoshopping on my computer.

"What are you wasting your time at now?" Eddie asked walking in.

"I didn't hear you come in." I told him not looking up at him.

"Imagine that. You know nobody listens to this crap." He said pushing stop on my stereo and walked into my room. I got up out of chair and walked out after him.

"So, I waited for you tonight." I told him.

"Yeah, the guys wanted to tip a few." He said.

"And you didn't even think to let me know?" I asked him.

"That's why I came by. Wanna come?" He asked.

"With the guys?" I asked.

"And me." He said.

"And the guys." I said.

"You know what, Amber? I'm getting really tiered of this. I came here to spend time with you." He said.

"Yeah, me and half the team." I told him.

"Whatever. You know what? You want to be a bitch? That's cool. Sit in your closet and just listen to your loser rock, and I'll see you tomorrow." He said.

"How about you don't see me tomorrow?" I asked him.

"Like I don't have other options. Look, I'm sorry. Amber, I'm really sorry. It's just a lot of these guys got suspended, so it's like this stupid bonding thing. Look, I wish it was just you and me. But I was hoping you'd come anyway-make it a lot more bearable, okay?" He asked. I smiled at him and kissed him.

* * *

Next Day {School}

Study Hall (Fabian's PoV)

I looked up at Amber to see her drawing in a sketch book. I kept staring at her until she looked up and caught me and rolled her eyes.

"Miller." Victor said walking into the room.

"What's up coach?" Eddie asked him.

"Not you-YOU." He said pointing at me then he looked back over at Eddie. "You read a book or something." I looked at Amber who just gave me a smirk.

* * *

Gym

"Nice isn't it?" Victor asked me as we walked into the gym. "A lot of people like their gyms loud. I like mine like this-quiet, clean... kind of like a church. A lot of praying done here, anyway. You played ball in grade school. Why'd you quit?"

"I didn't." I said.

"What, four guys in the park? That's not exactly basketball." He said.

"Then what do you think we're doing our there?" I asked him.

"I don't know. Planning a bank job? Look, I've got an opening in my lineup, varsity. Chance of a lifetime." Victor said grabbing a ball of the rack and bounce passed it to me.

"I say those people that pray here are wasting their time. God doesn't watch sports." I told him dropping the ball and walking out of the gym.

* * *

River Court (Fabian's PoV)

"Were you gonna tell us, man?" Alfie asked me.

"It's nothing." I said.

"Victor asked you to play on the team, and it's nothing?" He asked.

"It's nothing 'cause I'm not playing-not with those guys." I told him shooting the ball.

"Fabian, man, I've been guarding you almost every night since we was 12 years old, right? And I won how many games? I don't know it just seems like a waste to me, man." He said.

"Well, it doesn't to me. Don't you guys ever think that maybe we belong here?" I asked all the guys.

"No. We belong here. You've never belonged here." He said.

"Thanks a lot, Alfie. Just shoot for teams. I said shooting the ball.

"Yo, Fabian, man, you know you're one of my best friends, right? Ain't nothing never gonna change that, man. But keep it real. We ain't shooting for teams. We're shooting to be your excuse, and I ain't about to be your excuse, and I ain't about to be apart of that, man." He said.

* * *

Fabian's House

As I was opening the door to my house I saw a packet with my name on it laying on the porch. I picked it up and walked to my room. I opened the packet to see a ravens jersey. I put the jersey top on and looked at myself in the mirror. I saw my mom walk in.

"Somebody left it at the door." I told her turning to her.

"Take it off." She told me walking away.

I changed out of the jersey and put on a white T-shirt and walked outside and sat next to my mom on the porch swing.

"Mom, you okay?" I asked her.

"Yeah. Do you know who left it?" She asked.

"Coach Rodenmaar, probably. He asked me to play." I told her.

"Maybe you should." She said.

"You sound like Alfie. You know those guys refused to play today. They said they didn't want to be my excuse." I told her.

"How'd you feel about that?" She asked.

"Honestly? I was pissed. Those guys are supposed to be my friends." I told her.

"They are your friends. Do you remember that?" She asked me showing me a picture of me when I was 7 holding a basketball.

"My first leather basketball. You know that was the year that Alfie's father told us there was no Santa Claus." I told her remembering that day.

"Yeah, and I tried to talk you out of it. Then you said something I'll never forget. You said you felt bad for the kids who never figured it out, because when they grow up and had kids of their own, there wouldn't be any gifts on Christmas morning. Your a good kid, Fabes. But sometimes I feel like you're sitting out your life on account of me, and I don't want that for you. My past is not your future, okay?" I nodded my head yes.

* * *

Eddie's Weight Room (Eddie's PoV)

I was in the weight room lifting weights when my dad walked in.

"What are you slinging?" He asked me.

"About 160." I told him stoping. "Give me that."

"Your mom called. She won't be back till next week. Hey, what do you know about Victor inviting..." He said trailing off as he put more weights on the bar.

"Your son to play?" I asked finishing his sentence.

"Don't call him that." He said.

"He's got out last name, dad." I told him as I started lifting again.

"The fact that he shares your last name is only wishful thinking on his mother's part. We were young-summer after high school. We made a mistake." He said.

"You made a mistake alright." I said sitting up on the bench. "I mean, this guy's a zombie."

"Okay." He said.

"Look, it's kind of screwed up, all right! People talk about it." I told him.

"I want you to go to this kid, encourage him not to play." He said.

"I'm not afraid of him, dad." I told him.

"Well, you should be. We've worked too hard to have anyone coming in now, disrupting the offense, taking away shots. Anyway, this has more to do with Victor and me than you." He said.

"Why do you say that?" I asked him.

* * *

Eddie's Kitchen

"So, your pops finally mentioned the bastard spawn, huh? They say he's got game. Maybe we could use him." Tim said.

"Look, man, I can get us to the State Championship with three blind guys and a cripple, which is practically what I've got with you and what's left." I said making Tim laugh.

"Nice. So, where are we going?" He asked.

"Let's go to the park." I said walking out of my house with Tim.

* * *

RiverCourt (Fabian's PoV)

I was down at the RiverCourt shooting around when a black car pulled up. Just my luck Eddie comes out of the car with Tim. Eddie walked over to me and grabs the ball that I just shot.

"Nice shot. Think you can hit that against a double team, down by 2, packed house telling you you suck? How about just two people telling you you suck?" He asked me.

"What do you want?" I asked him.

"What do I want? What do you want, man? I mean other than my girlfriend and my spot in the lineup, huh? None of us want you on the team, man. I don't want you. The guys don't want you. My girlfriend sure as hell doesn't want you. But here's the deal. You and me, one on one. You can name the time and place. If you win, I'll quit the team. If I win, you crawl back into your little hole and you remember your place in all this. Time and place, baby-time and place." He said dropping the ball and walking back to the car.

* * *

Next Day { Around Town} (Nina's PoV)

Fabian and I were walking around town and I decided to talk about Eddie.

"So, Eddie challenged you. Are you gonna play him?" I asked him.

"I don't know. It's not like I have anything to prove." He said.

"Yeah, I guess but don't you just want to show him sometimes-" I got cut off when a whole bunch of birds came out in front of me and flew off. "Oh, damn! What is up?! I was attacked by a flock of crows last week!" Fabian started laughing and I pushed him. "I'm totally serious!"

"By the way, it's a murder." He said.

"What?" I asked.

"More than one crow is a murder." I laughed at him.

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about." I told him.

"A parliament of owls, an exultation of larks, a murder of crows." He explained.

"I think that is why people think you're weird, right there." I told him laughing.

"I would like to show him sometimes, though, what a mistake he's made." He said.

"Dan?" I asked him.

"Mostly for mom... and sometimes for me." He said.

"So, Fabes, what are Ravens-I mean more than one?" I asked him.

"An unkindness." He said.

* * *

Side of the rode (Amber's PoV)

I was driving around on my way home when my car started smoking so I pulled over and got out of the car. I walked up to the front of my car and lifted the hood up and a whole bunch of smile came out. I looked down the rode to see if any cars were coming and just my luck, there wasn't any cars coming.

* * *

John Clarke Body Shop and Towing (Fabian's PoV)

"Why wouldn't you play?" John asked me.

"I do play-every night." I told him.

"It's not the same, Fabian." He said.

"Why? What makes it less of a game is people don't see it?" I asked him.

"I'll tell you why. When I was a kid, my father took me to Raleigh to see David Thompson play. I was 9 years old. I couldn't have cared less about basketball. But when Thompson stepped on the court, he was so young, so quick, and just so graceful that I was mesmerized. I couldn't take my eyes off of him until late in the game, and I look up at my daddy, and he's got tears in his eyes. 14,000 strangers, and my father's crying because he's so beautiful. He played with such poetry that he made us feel like we were apart of it. You have a gift, Fabian. And it's a crime not to let people see it, to hide it in the park." The phone rang. "It's a damn shame, that's why." He walked over to the phone answering it. "John's Body Shop and Towing."

* * *

Side of the rode (Amber's PoV)

After I was done calling John's I waited a couple minutes until a red truck pulled up in front of me and Fabian got out of the truck.

"That's me inside your head." He said catching me off guard a little.

"What?" I asked.

"NOFX." He said pointing at my shirt. "That's me inside your head. It's the lyric from-"

"I know the song." I said cutting him off and pulling out my phone calling Eddie "Eddie... It's me... All right, well, listen, my car broke down... You're gonna have to come get pick me up... So leave the gym... Listen, it'll take you, like, 10 minutes... I'm on River Road around the curve... Well, sucks to be you." I said hanging up on Eddie before he could say anything else. I looked back at Fabian to find him looking at me.

"Listen, are you sure you got a ride? I mean, I can wait if you want?" He asked.

"Yeah, that's what I want." I said sarcastically. "Listen, have your dad call me with an estimate."

"My uncle?" He asked.

"If that's your story." I said.

"Can I ask you a question?" He asked.

"It's a free country." I told him.

"Why are you a cheerleader? I mean no offense or anything, but your about the least cheery person I know." He said getting into the truck. I walked over to a broken tree and sat on it and I started thinking when Fabian came over. "Come on. Let me give you a ride." I didn't do or say anything. "I'll let you insult me." I sighed and stood up.

"First of all, you don't know me. Second of all, you don't know me. God why are guys such jerks?!" I asked.

"Guys or Eddie?" He asked me.

"Eddie. You." I told him.

"I don't know. We share the same father." He said.

"Yeah, I heard that. He's kind of an ass. So that must suck, having to see him around." I said.

"For my mom. I never met him." He said.

"But she told you he was your dad?"

"Yeah, eventually. We used to play in junior leagues together-me and Eddie." I said.

"Basketball?" I asked.

"Yeah. Yeah, and I loved it, and I was good at it. You ever have something that you knew that you were better at then almost anybody else?" He asked.

"Sex." Fabian looked at me weird. "Joke."

"Anyway...guys kept teasing me about it, about how Eddie's dad was my sad, too, so I asked my mom, and she said he wasn't, but I get home, and I hear her crying in her room. I knew it was true. So I never went back. I told my mom that it was because I didn't want to have to see his face. But...it was mostly because... I don't want her to have to." He told me standing up and walking back to his truck with me following behind him.

"So, why'd you just tell me all that? I mean, we don't even know each other." I asked him curiously.

"Maybe that's the point." He said.

* * *

Schools Gym (Eddie's PoV)

I was shooting around in the gym when Fabian walked in.

"Tomorrow night, midnight, at the RiverFront." I nodded my head in agreement. "But if I win, I'm gonna want something else."

Edie's House

I walked out of the bathroom in shorts and a towel around my neck.

"Eddie." My dad said stoping me outside of the bathroom.

"What's up, dad?" I asked him as he moved my towel to see my nipple ring.

"If I wanted a daughter, I'd adopt one." He said.

"Why? So you can abandon her too?" I asked him but saw the glare he gave me. "It's just a joke, dad."

"Yeah. And this bet tonight-is that a joke, too? Or would you really quit the team? Now let's be honest. You have everything to lose here and nothing to gain." He said.

"Sometimes what you call "everything" I call "nothing." I told him.

"I just think it's best if you don't do this, Eddie.

We'll find another way." He said.

"No. Dad, I do a lot of stuff for you-almost everything. But I'm gonna do this for me." I told him walking to my room.

"Hi, Mr. Miller." Amber said walking out of the bathroom wearing a towel and following me.

* * *

RoofTop of Trudy's Café (Nina's PoV)

I went up to the roof knowing that Fabian was up there. I saw him leaning on a broom in the dark. I flipped a switch and a bunch of white lights turned on making Fabian turn around to me.

"Wow." He said looking around.

"Yeah." I said.

"This place looks great." He said.

"Thanks. I just finished putting up the lights. Miniature golf will never be the same. Your mom is worried. She's downstairs with John picking through her past." I told him.

"Do you think I'm being selfish playing Eddie?" He asked me.

"Do you?" I asked him.

"A little bit. I mean, if I walked away. Then my mom wouldn't be downstairs worried about it now." He said.

"You know, I don't say things like this very often cause it sounds weird, but... you're a really good guy, and I'm glad were friends. But you and your mom worry too damn much." I said looking into his eyes and him doing the same.

* * *

RiverCourt (Fabian's PoV)

Eddie walked up to me and checked the ball.

"You ready for this?" He asked me.

"Why not?" I asked.

"It's your life." He told me.

"Yeah..." The game went on both of us making shot after shot back to back.

"You're down by one, man. Don't choke now." He said as I lined up my shot and shot the ball making it and tied the game. "He's never mentioned you, man-not once in all these years."

"This is for my mom." I told him and shot the ball and I watched it sink in the goal. Nina jumped in my arms and I caught her hugging her back as all my other friends came over. After the crowed died down a little I saw Amber and I walked over to her.

"So, what'd you bet?" She asked me.

"I win, Eddie stays on the team." I said.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because it's the last thing he wants. And anyway, it's not about him." I told her.

* * *

There is a tide in the affairs of men... Which, taken at the flood, leads on to fortune...

* * *

Eddie walked into his house and saw his dad.

"Don't worry, dad. Your dreams are still safe." Eddie said walking upstairs to his room.

* * *

... But omitted, and the voyage of their life is bound in shallows and miseries...

* * *

Trudy was sitting on the steps outside waiting for her son. When Fabian stopped at the stairs Trudy stood up and hugged him. When they broke the hug they went inside.

* * *

On such a full sea are we now afloat...

* * *

Amber was staring at her webcam in her room.

* * *

Fabian was watching Amber on her website.

* * *

... And we must take the current when it serves...

* * *

Next Day {School Gym}

The cheer leading team was stretching while the basketball team was shooting around. Everyone stopped what they were doing when Fabian walked into the gym. Fabian looked over at Eddie.

* * *

... Or lose the ventures before us.


	4. 1x02

**The** **Places** **You** **Have** **Come** **to** **Fear** **the** **Most**

RiverCourt (Fabian's POV)

"A couple more shots. Come on, guys. Let's go. Big man. Big man, put 'em in there." Jerome said.

"Fabian, Fabian, what up, dog? Check this out. You shoot this one. Let's see what you got." Alfie said passing me the ball. I lined up the ball and shot it making it.

"Come on, let's move." Jerome said.

"Time to go, baby." Alfie said.

"6:30, Fabian." Junk said.

"Aw, come on, guys. You don't gotta come. It's just a game." I told them.

"Right. Victor asked you to play on the team." Alfie said.

"And Eddie threatens you." Junk said.

"You beat him right here to join the team." Jerome reminded me.

"And now it's the first game and we ain't gotta come? Mnh-mnh. We goin. This game is for all of us." Alfie said.

"Go, Fabian." Junk said.

"Alright." Jerome said.

Trudy's Cafe (Nina's POV)

I put my jacket on getting ready to go to Fabian's first game of the season with John and Trudy.

"Trudy, you ready to go?" John asked Trudy.

"Oh, I'm not going." She told us as she came out of the back room going behind the counter. "I've decided to stay open. I could use the business."

"Have you talked to Fabian about this?" He asked her.

"No, but he'll understand." She said.

"Trudy" John started off.

"She doesn't wanna go." I told him cutting him off. "She doesn't wanna see her high-school sweetheart slash your brother Eric slash the jerk who abandoned Fabian slash the father of Eddie, the team's star player-slash my wrists if I hear the story again. Let's go." I said opening the door And walking out waiting for John.

"I think your making a mistake." He told Trust walking out the door.

Eddie's House (Eddie's POV)

"Victor can put this kid on the team, he can put him in the game, but he can't put him in YOUR game. So shut him out. Shut down the opposition. You got Verona tonight. They're good, so be ready." My dad told me.

"All right." I told him.

LockerRoom (Fabian's POV)

"Miller." Victor said into the locker room. Eddie and I looked at Victor and he motioned for me to follow him. All the guys stopped what they were doing and looked at me. I followed Victor into his office, but not before hearing Eddie and Tim's conversation.

"I can't believe the bastard spawn is on our team." Tim told Eddie.

"For now." Eddie said and I sat down in a chair across from Victor's desk.

"Nervous?" Victor asked me.

"A little bit." I told him.

"Good. You outta be." He said picking up a jersey that was on his desk and threw it at me and I caught it. "Just do what you've been doing all week in practice. You'll be fine." I looked at the back of the jersey with the number 3 on it and above that was the last name Miller. I looked back up at Victor and walked out of his office to only be stopped by Jerome and Junk.

"Fabian, you mind if we get a few words before your first game?" Jerome asked me holding a microphone out.

"Yeah, we're gonna put it on the Internet - ." Junk said following the words on his shirt.

"Yeah, we're going to have a webcast and everything." Jerome said.

"What the hell is this?" Victor asked coming out of his office.

"Well, we have this website." Jerome started off.

"Yeah, we're sports announcers." Junk finished off.

"Not in here, you're not. The locker room is closed. No...media." Victor told them as he walked away.

"Did you hear that? We're media." Jerome told Junk.

"Not just media-banned media." Junk said as they both walked out of the locker room. I laughed after them then walked back into the locker room.

"They don't wanna-" Tim started off.

"What?" Everyone but me said following along.

"But we gonna-" Tim said.

"What?" Everyone yelled.

"All right, let's take the court." Victor told us.

"Ravens! Ravens! Ravens! Ravens! Ravens! Ravens!" Everyone yelled heading out to the gym.

In the Stands (Nina's POV)

I was sitting next to John on the bleachers when Eric came over.

"John! Hey, finally come to see your nephew play, huh, big brother?" He asked John.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that." John told him.

On the Court (Fabian's POV)

"Son!" I heard someone shout behind me and I turned around to see Eric. Eddie threw the ball at me and walked up to me.

"Wake up." He told me then walked away.

"Alright, come on in." Victor said after the buzzer went off. "Hustle, hustle." I looked at Eric one last time then ran over to Victor.

Sidelines (KT's POV)

I was standing next to Amber looking at the new guy.

"So that's the boy that beat Eddie?" I asked Amber who nodded her head yes. "Well, he's good from behind." I told her smiling.

On the court (Fabian's POV)

"One, two, three..." Tim counted off.

"Ravens!" The team shouted. I was walking onto the court when Victor stopped me.

"Fabian...relax. Destiny has a way of finding YOU." He told me and I walked onto the court. As the jump ball started we got the ball and it was passed around until Eddie passed it to me. The ball slipped from my hands almost hitting the cheerleaders.

"Nice hands." Amber commented.

"Nice legs." I commented back running down the court to get back on defense.

My man got the ball and he went around me dunking the ball.

"Hey, whose side are you on?" Eddie asked running past me.

Back on offense I had 3 chances to make 12 points by 3 pointers missing all of them. Eddie got the rebound from one of my shots and made it.

"Miller." Victor called me and I sat down on the bench as a sub came in for me. "Not your night, son!"

"Start taking notes, punk." Eddie said running past me.

After the Game

Eddie's Car (Eddie's POV)

After the game ended I got into my car with Amber and started to make out with her. She took of my button up shirt which left me in a white beater. I put one hand under Amber's cheerleading top up to her bra while the other hand slid up her skirt and grabbed her ass. My mind drifted off to how bad Fabian sucked tonight and I started laughing making Amber pull away.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Hey, I'm sorry." I told her and Amber kissed me again, but I went back to thinking about Fabian and I started laughing again and Amber pulled away.

"Unbelievable." She said leaning back in the seat.

"Amber, did you see how bad he sucked?" I asked her.

"So?" She asked.

"He was horrible! I've never seen a guy play so bad." I told her.

"And you enjoyed that?" She asked me.

"Well, hell yeah, didn't you?" I asked her making her scoff and look out the window then back to me. "What is this, Amber? You like this guy or something?"

"You mean more than my boyfriend who I'm trying to make out with right now?" She asked trying to kiss me again when I stopped her.

"Put some ice on it. You ever think I might want to talk?" I asked her.

"No. You don't. You wanna celebrate a public humiliation. And I'm sorry that's a little played out." She said.

"Oh, and being with you isn't?" I asked her. She scoffed and opened the car door and got out slamming the door. "Oh-Amber, come on, I was joking." I told her rolling down the window. "Are you getting in the car? Please?" I asked her as she started walking away. "Fine." I grabbed her pom poms and CD. "Take you lame music, too." I told her throwing her stuff out he window. "And have a nice walk home." I started the car up and drove home.

"Damn it, Eddie! That CD was hard to find! It's an import!" Amber yelled.

The RiverCourt (Amber's POV)

I was walking around when I saw Fabian shooting around.

"I guess misery really does love company." I said as Fabian turned around to me.

"What are you doing here?" He asked me.

Actually, I'm not here. I was never here." I told him as I turned around and walked in the direction I came from.

"You know, I shoot the ball, and it goes in. I don't ask questions. I don't think about it." He said making me turn around. "It's just the way it is."

"Or the way it was." I said.

"Yeah." He said.

"Look, it's just a game. Who cares if the entire school and most of your friends and half the team saw you suck?" I asked him.

"So you've clearly come to cheer me up. You want a ride?" He asked me making me nod my head.

Eddie's House (Eddie's POV)

I walked inside my house passing the living room.

"Eddie." I stopped as I geared my dad call me and I walked over to the chair he was sitting at looking at the tv. "Look at this." He said pushing the play button and it showed the game from tonight. "What did you do there?"

"I was double-teamed, so I found the open man." I told him.

"Wrong-you gave up a scoring opportunity in the post." He said.

"Dad, I was double-teamed. I scored 28 points." I told him.

"30 points would have looked better to the scouts, don't you think?" He asked me. "Go to sleep. You looked winded in the fourth quarter. We'll go for a run together in the morning." I turned around and walked towards the stairs.

"You wonder why mom extends those business trips." I said over my shoulder walking into my room.

Outside Amber's House (Amber's POV)

Fabian stopped the car in front if my house and I turned to him.

"Look, you mind if I ask you a question?" I asked him.

"Shoot." He said.

"Why did you decide to do it-join the team? 'Cause you don't exactly fit in here, do you?" I asked him.

"The game, I guess. I love the game." He said.

"Right. Same reason I cheer-it's all a big game." I told him. "But why not just stay on the playground? Why join varsity?"

"Because I want to know if I'm good." He said making me sigh.

"But if you ask my opinion, we all just wasted a perfectly good evening-you, me, and everybody else in there." I told him.

"If I say that I like it, then I'm just another cheerleader, but if I say that I hate it, then I'm either a liar or a fraud. Either way, I lose." I reached down grabbing my Pom poms and I opened the door, but stopped and turned back to Fabian. "Do you wanna come in?"

"What about Eddie?" He asked me.

"What about him?" I asked him getting out of his truck closing the door behind me. I walked up to my door pulling my keys out when I heated footsteps behind me and I turned around to see Fabian. "What are you doing?"

"Um, you just said-" I cut him off.

"I didn't invite you to come in. I just asked you if you wanted to. Thanks for the ride." I told walking inside, locking the door, and turning the porch light off.

Fabian's House (Fabian's POV)

I walked into my house after dropping Amber off at her house and I saw my mom sitting on the couch.

"Hi, honey." She said.

"I looked for you." I told her.

"Yeah, we were, uh, busy at the café, which is a good thing, right?" She asked.

"Sure." I said walking to my room.

"Fabian... I'm sorry I missed it." She said and I turned to look back at her.

"Yeah, me too." I said then turned around and walked into my room.

Amber's House (Amber's POV)

I was in my room drawing with my webcam on listening to my rock music when my phone rang. I looked at the caller Id and saw that it was Eddie. I turned up the volume on my stereo and answered the phone placing it up to my speaker then I hung up. I went back to drawing when my phone rang again and I turned my music off and answered the phone.

"I'm sorry. Amber..." He said.

"Amber's not here right now. Just her lame music." I said.

"Look, I'm really sorry. It's just this guy's on the team now, and my dad's been hammering me about it. But I shouldn't take it out on you. I know that." He said.

"Eddie, I'm tired of this." I told him.

"I know. It's just-look I haven't been very good to you lately, and I just wanted to say that I'm sorry, okay?" I didn't say anything. "Just say its okay so that when I see you tomorrow, we can start being us again, okay, Amber?"

"Okay." I said.

**Next** **Day**

In Class (Fabian's POV)

"You know, early in his career, Hemingway was frustrated. He was a good writer who wanted to be great, and eventually he discovered that less was more. Amber...describe Fabian using just one word." Mr. Kelly said as I looked behind me at Amber.

"Choke." She said making everyone laugh.

"Okay, quiet, please. Thank you." Everyone got quiet. "Fabian, care to respond and describe Amber?" I looked back at Amber.

"Lonely." I said making everyone ooh.

"Okay, quiet, please." Eddie raised his hand. "Yes, Eddie?"

"I can describe Fabian in one word." He said making me look up at that point. "Bastard." He said making the class ooh.

"All right, all right." I looked at Eddie and he turned to me and I stood up pushing him onto the floor and punched him. "Knock it off! Knock it off!' Mr. Kelly yelled.

Victor's Office 

"I'd stand up, but every time I do, somebody kicks me in the ass for putting you on the team. Sit down." Victor yelled and I sat down in the chair across from his desk. "Boy, I must be getting senile. Because I thought just maybe you were different. I stuck my neck out for you. Damn it, I trusted you!"

"I shouldn't have hit him your right." I said.

"Your damn right I'm right." He said.

"I don't think I can do this." I told him.

"Right. One bad game, and you just run away." He said.

"I didn't run away. That's why I'm in your office." I said.

LockerRoom (Eddie's POV)

"So what happened after you tackled him?" Tim asked me.

"Kelly broke it up. Any longer I might have destroyed him." I explained.

"Or he might have beaten your ass." Tim and I turned around and looked at Will.

"What do you know about it, Matthews?" I asked him.

"What do any of us know about anything? But if I had to take a guess, I'd sat that he tackled you first, and I'm pretty sure that you were at the bottom when Kelly broke it up." He said.

"Well, your wrong. Why don't you grab a rebound every now and then, hub?" I said as Victor walked in.

"What are, putting on makeup? Get out in the gym and start warming up. Matthews, when you find the pumps to match your skirt, you might meet us in the gym. Lets go!" Victor yelled leaving the locker room. I turned around and saw Fabian walk in and go to his locker.

"Hey!" I yelled at Fabian as he looked up at me. "This is just the start of it for you." I told him then turning around leaving the gym.

Rooftop of Trudy's Café (Nina's POV)

I was on the rooftop of Trudy's Café playing mini golf when Fabian walked over to me.

"Any side effects?" I asked him.

"From what?" He asked me confused.

"Your amnesia." I told him.

"What are you talking about?" He asked me.

"I'm talking about how you must have gotten amnesia because I know you would have mentioned that you got into a fight today. Are you okay, Fabes?" I asked him.

"Yeah." He said grabbing a putter. "You ever wake up from a really good dream, and try to get back to sleep? Or you get the flu, and you promise yourself that you'll appreciate normal so much more if you could just get back to it?"

"Yeah." I said.

"That's the way I feel. I just want things to go back to the way they were." He said.

"With basketball?" I asked him.

"With everything." He said making me nod my head in agreement.

KT's House (KT's POV)

I was sitting across from Amber at my house looking through CD's.

"You, know, it's really too bad Fabian is poor, and he can't play, 'cause he is fine. Hey, I think it's really good that you're fighting with Eddie again." I told her.

"You do?" She asked me.

"Yeah. Every time you guys fight I get to hear new music." I told her laughing as Amber kicked me playfully. "Hey, did you buy the new Beyonce?"

"No." She said.

"You know, Amber, I know your all Gwen Stefani, plaid skirt, "I'm a bad ass," But we love you anyway and you know why? 'Cause Friday night when it is game time, there you are-one of us." I told her.

"P.s.-Gwen Stefani is not a bad ass. You overlook past it, KT." She said.

"Past what?" I asked her.

"All of it-high school and basketball and just like the whole popularity drama." She said.

"Yeah. I mean, I think about the future sometimes, and it scares me. But then I think, I'll go to college, I'll join the right sorority. I'll marry a rich guy...unless I get fat." I told her.

John Clark's Body Shop and Towing (Fabian's POV)

"It's only one game, Fabian. Even Jordan played lousy in his first pro game." John said.

"Michael Jordan scored 18 points in his first pro game." I told him.

"Yeah, I knew that. I just didn't think you did. All I'm saying is, you know-you gotta shake it off." He said.

"What if I can't do it, John? Maybe I can't at this level." I told him.

"You can." He said.

"Maybe not. And plus, it's all of it. I don't fit into their world, and I never will. This was stupid." I told him.

"Even Jordan got cut from his high school varsity team, and he did okay. What does your mom say?" He said.

"I haven't talked to her yet." I told him.

"Well, you should." He said.

"Why?" I asked him.

"Cause she deserves it. She's going through this thing, too. You're not the only one. It's a rule of life-the prettier the girl the messier the car." He said walking over to Amber's car. "It's a real turn on huh?" I smiled at him and he walked away. I looked in Amber's car to see a black book so I picked it up and started looking through it.

"Those are my sketches!" Amber yelled ripping the book out of my grasp.

"Um, I wasn't looking." I told her.

"This is personal all right? I don't read your diary." She said.

"I don't have a diary." I told her.

"No? "Dear diary, My daddy doesn't love me." P.S. stay out of my stuff." She said walking away.

Eddie's House (Eddie's POV)

I was outside lifting wights when my dad came over to me.

"What's this I hear about a fight?" He asked me.

"It's nothing." I told him.

"Did you win?" He asked me.

"Dad, it was nothing." I told him again.

"No, son. It was something, 'cause if it was nothing your principal wouldn't have called me at the dealership. Do you realize how fast a suspension or a bad reputation can ruin your prospects?" He said and I stood up turning around to my dad.

"Dad, he's hitting on my girlfriend. What do you want me to do?" I asked him.

"Your girlfriend. Eddie, if you're gonna get in a fight, get in a fight over something important." He yelled. "Did you get hurt?"

"No." I said.

"Okay, good." He said turning around and walking away.

"Did you?" I asked him as he stopped and turned back to me.

"Me? Why?" He asked.

"He wasn't swinging at me, dad. He was swinging at you." I told him.

Trudy's Café (Fabian's POV)

"So, are you gonna tell me about the fight, or you wanna just assume I know about it while I yell at you?" My mom yelled at me as I sat down and I looked at Nina.

"Is that the phone?" I'll get it." Nina said getting up and walking into the back.

"Still here." My mom said.

"Mom, he had it coming." I told her as she shook her head. "You know, he said-" She cut me off.

"No. They called me today. I was certain they had the wrong Miller. And then they told me they had two Miller's, and I could take my pick. Honestly, Fabian-fighting in class! Fighting at all!" She yelled.

"But the guy was being a jerk!" I told her.

"And this is suddenly a surprise to you? He hasn't been a jerk before?" She asked me.

"No, he's always a jerk!" I told her.

"So why go down to his level?" I lolled out the window not saying anything. "This wouldn't have anything to do with playing poorly, would it?" She asked making me turn back to her.

"How would you know? You weren't even there." I yelled but I realized what I did. "I'm sorry-mom." She stood up and walked away. "Mom, I'm s-" I looked out the window to see Amber about to walk into THUD with her sketch book, but she turned around and threw it in the trash before walking away. I left the café and walked across the street and I picked up Amber's sketch book from the trash.

**Next** **Day**

Fabian's Porch (Fabian's POV)

I walked outside of my house and sat down next to my mom on the porch swing.

"How'd you sleep?" She asked me.

"Not so good. I had this really bad dream where I was a jackass to my mom." I told her

"Listen-Listen-" We said at the same time.

"Ooh." She said.

"Jinx." I said punching her playfully.

"Hey." She said punching me back making me laugh.

"Sorry." I told her.

"No, I'm sorry. I should have told you the truth about why I couldn't be there. I-I really wanted to, Fabian, but the idea of walking into that gym... That's where he told me he was going to college without me. That's where everything changed. I don't regret one second of one day with you, okay? I don't. But that day was a hard day in that gym, and it was basketball that he chose. And I'm sorry that you have to hear things like that, but, I don't wanna lie to you, either." She said.

"I'm sorry you had to live it." I told her.

"You." She said and I leaned over and hugged my mom.

Neighborhood (Eddie's POV)

"Look, I wanna talk about what's happening with the team. I know you think I've been hard on you, but it's because I see this big picture here. Victor's not gonna bench this kid just because of one bad game." My dad told me as we stopped running.

"So what? Let him humiliate himself." I said.

"No, it's more than that. Back when I played for Victor, his word was law. He was always right, even when he was wrong. So eventually I called him on it." He said.

"He benched you in the state championship." I said.

"So he claimed. He covered and acted like he benched me, in that game. We were in the fourth quarter, and Victor wanted to stall, but what did I tell you about playing with a lead?" He asked.

"Be aggressive." I told him.

"Exactly-Be aggressive. Plus, there were scouts that were there to see me. And this guy who was checking me-he was going to some big college, but I could take him so I did. I disobeyed Victor and I scored on him." He said.

"Nice." I said.

"Yeah. Yeah, so Victor calls a time out, and starts screaming about how it's his system that got us there, and no one player is bigger than the team, so I sat down and called his bluff." He said.

"And they lost." I finished off.

"Yeah. I felt bad for the guys. But he needed to know...I'm the one who got us there, not him...and not his system." He finished the story. "Listen, Eddie, I don't want you to back off this kid, no matter how poorly he plays. Victor is just using him to get back at me. Eventually, I'll deal with Victor, but for now it's just you and me, okay?"

"Okay." I said.

"Okay." He said.

School Library (Fabian's POV)

"Hey, Fabian...tough game the other night." Will said walking up next to me.

"Yeah." I said.

It happens. So you read a lot, huh?" He asked me.

"Yeah?" I said more as a question than an answer.

"Yeah, I got something for you." He said stopping at a table. "Listen, I know we haven't had a chance to talk much since you joined the team, but I kinda just wanted to stay out of your way. Oh, I'm Will."

"Yeah, I know." I told him.

"A lot of talk about your one-on-one with Eddie. Man, I wish I could have been there." He said.

"Nah, it was no big deal." I told him.

"You know, Eddie-he's a hell of a player, he really is, but...he buys into all this nonsense. You got him scared. Fear changes everything." He said handing me a book.

"Atlas Shrugged?" I asked reading the title.

"Yeah, you read it?" He asked me.

"No." I told him.

"It's good. Anyway, you're gonna be fine. Just remember-don't let him take it." He said.

"I don't know what that means." I told him.

"Yeah, I know. But you will." He said walking away.

In class

"Okay, we're gonna try our little Hemingway project again, but in order to avoid a bar fight, we're gonna do it on paper." Me. Kelly said passing out blue colored cards. "Now, you don't have to put your names on these. Simply write one word-one single word-to describe what you want most in your life right now."

The RiverCourt

I shot the ball which hit the rim and bounced off. Eddie walked onto the court and got the ball and circled me.

"It's like this." He said shooting the ball and making it with him getting his rebound.

"You can't do it, can you?" He asked me shooting the ball again and making it. "That's beautiful. I always wondered about it. We all do, right? What happens when it's gone? But see, I've never really seen anybody lose it-like really lose it-till now. Go ahead man." He said passing me the ball. "Prove me wrong."

"I don't have to prove anything to you." I told him.

"That's pathetic. It's too bad, really. I mean I was looking forward to taking you down slowly, but now, hell, what's the point? You already know its over. And I say, "See you at practice," but we both know your not gonna be there. Why humiliate yourself, right?" He finished walking to his car.

Basketball Practice (Eddie's POV)

"Miller-Fabian Miller." Victor said looking at his clip board. "One more time-Fabian Miller!" Victor said then blew his whistle.

John Clark's Body Shop and Towing (Amber's POV)

"No practice today?" I asked Fabian who was siting behind the counter. He handed me a pen and clipboard with papers that I had to sigh. Then he put my sketch book on the counter with my keys. "What are you stalking me?"

"I thought someone should see them." He said.

"Well, it's none of your business." I told him.

"You know what? Your right. It's none of my business. I wouldn't know anything about it." He said.

"I know you don't." I said walking to my car.

"Look, just tell me why you didn't submit them. Your stuff is good." He said following me.

"It's not good enough." I said.

"Look, Amber-why not?" He asked making me turn around.

"I wanna draw something that means something to someone. You know, I wanna draw blind faith or a fading summer or just a moment of clarity. It's like when you go, and you are a really great band live for the first time, you know, and nobody is saying it but everybody is thinking it- we have something to believe in again. I wanna draw that feeling, but I can't. And if I can't be great at it, then I don't wanna ruin it. It's too important to me." I told him opening my car door.

"Yep. Me too." He said and I turned back to him then I got into my car and started it. "Hey, what about your sketch book?"

"What about 'em? They don't mean anything to anybody do they?" I asked him, then I drove away before he could say anything else.

Amber's Room

I walked into my room and looked around seeing my sketches on the wall. I walked over to one side if my room and started tearing down my sketches.

RiverCourt (Fabian's POV)

I was sitting on the picnic table thinking about everything when Victor came over.

"Missed you at practice." He said.

"I can't do it." I told him.

"You wanna know something? I have had 35 winning seasons, but you wanna know what keeps me up at night? The college jobs I never took. Coulda-beens have a way of doing that." He said.

"Yeah." I said softly.

"We got a game tomorrow night.

"Look, son...there's no shame in being afraid. Hell, we're all afraid. What you gotta do I'd figure out what you're afraid of, because when you put a face on it, you can beat it. Better yet, you can use it. Think about it." He said turning around and walking away.

Amber's Room (Amber's POV)

I was sitting on my bed reading a magazine while Eddie was at the end of my bed painting my toes. Eddie sighed and looked up at me.

"You've got some ugly toes, girl." He said.

"No I don't." I said keeping my eyes on the magazine.

"Yeah, you do. They're like...practically fingers." He said.

"Well, then just focus on the middle one." I told him looking at him.

"Oh, come on, I was just joking. I love your toes." He said smiling. "So I'm thinking about quitting the team."

"Right." I said knowing that he was kidding.

"No, I'm serious. I don't ever like it anymore. Victor can't stand me. It's never good enough for my dad." He said.

"I think you should. Why not, right? You can quit the team, and I'll quit cheerleading, and then we can just walk away from it. Eddie, lets do it." I said as he started laughing.

"Yeah, right. That's what I'm gonna do. I gotta go. I'll see you at the game." He said getting up off o my bed and leaving.

Neighborhood (Nina's POV)

Fabian and I were walking home.

"Did you ever figure out your porn name?" I asked Fabian.

"What are you talking about?" He asked me.

"Your porn star name. Um... you know, you take the name of your first pet and your mother's maiden name and you put them together." I explained to him. "What was the first name of your first pet?"

"Well, you know that I had a dog named Rocket." He said.

"Oh, Rocket. Oh! I loved Rocket. So your mother's maiden name is Rutter... Rocket Rutter." I said laughing. "Nice."

"What's yours?" He asked me.

"Uh, oh, I had a bunny named Bunny." I told him.

"You named the bunny Bunny?" He asked.

"Yes, I did. And my mother's maiden name is Beaugard so..." I said trailing off.

"Bunny Beaugard." He said.

"Bunny Beaugard. "Dawson's Freaks, "Starring Rocket Rutter and Bunny Beaugard." I told him laughing.

"Nice." He said patting my back and walking up to his house.

"Shut up! Hey, um... there's a game tonight." I started of as he turned around. "You're not playing anymore?"

"No. You know, I've never walked away from anything before, Nina. He said.

"I know." I told him.

"But I can't do it, and even worse-I don't know why I can't do it." He said making me laugh a little. "It's like no matter how confusing or... screwed up life got... the game always made sense. It was mine, you know? And in a lot of ways, it's who I am. But... I can't be that person in their gym... or in their uniforms or... in their world."

"I hear you, Fabes. But I know you... and I know that no matter what happens, you're still gonna be the same guy that you always were. No uniform, no whatever is gonna ruin that... you know? Call me later. We'll go get some pizza." I told him smiling and turning around walking to my house.

Fabian's House (Fabian's POV)

I was looking through Amber's sketches when one caught my eye that said They Are Not You.

"Hey." A voice said making me look up to see my mom with towels in her hand. "I took the night off. I thought I'd take in a basketball game." She said making me sigh.

"Sorry, mom." I said.

"No, Fabian, I'm sorry. You've always loves the game, even in the junior leagues. I remember when they issued you your first jersey, and I couldn't get you out of it. You wore that thing for weeks. And then you decided to quit playing." She said. "Do you remember why? Fabian?"

"I didn't want to see his face." I said.

"Eric." She said.

"I didn't want to be like him. And...I was afraid that I'd become him if I played. In the gym...I felt like he had a pice of me. I never felt like that on the playground." I told her.

"Well, I say he's taken enough from us. I took the night off to watch my son play again. The way he used to when he loved the game more than anything." Se said leaving my room.

"Mom?" I called out as she poked her head back in. "Thank you."

"It's hard to fight the things we're afraid of. Sometimes we just need a little help." She said leaving and I closed Amber's sketch boom and left running over to THUD to see a man closing the door.

"Hey...hold on." I said taping on a guy who turned around. "Hey, would you take a look at these? You won't be disappointed." I told him shaking his hand and leaving after hearing him say, 'Sure, ok.'

Trudy's Cafe (Nina's POV)

I was at the register seeing if we had all the correct amount of money when I looked out the window to see Fabian running towards the school making me smile.

Eddie's House (Eddie's POV)

"It's time to focus now, Eddie. Put everything out of your mind that bothers you." My dad said, but after that his voice started to echo. "I don't want you thinking about Victor, and I don't want you thinking about your teammates. Let them think about you, son. The other team is thinking about you, and they're scared. I'll see you at the game." He said and I didn't say anything.

School Gym

Sideline (KT's POV)

All of the girls where stretching when Amber came over and sat down next to me.

"I was beginning to think you weren't gonna show." I said.

"It's game night. Where else would I be?" She asked.

The Hallway (Fabian's POV)

I was walking to the locker rooms when I heated a pice that made me turn around to see Eric.

"Uh, son? Give this to my boy, would you?" He asked handing me Eddie's bag then he walked away.

"Don't let him take it." A voice said and I turned my head to see Will. "Your talent." He took Eddie's bag. "It's all yours." He said patting me on the back and he walked away to the locker room.

_Do not let your fire go out, spark by irreplaceable spark, in the hopeless swamps of the not-quite, the not yet, the not at all._

Locker Room

I looked at the back of my jersey to see the last name Miller.

_Do not let the hero in your soul perish, in lonely frustration for the life you deserved...but never been able to reach._

On the Sidelines

KT smiles over to Amber who gives her a fake one in return.

_The world you desire can be won. It exists. It is real._

The Locker Room

Eddie leaned over to Fabian. "Don't choke." He said as they ran out to the court.

_It is possible. It is yours._

On the Court

"Hey!" Fabian yelled at Amber and she looked at him. "Your art matters. It's what got me here." He said running over to the team and they all put there hand in a pile.

"Ravens in 3." Tim said. "1, 2, 3.."

"RAVENS!" The team yelled as 4 players walked onto the court and the rest sat down on the bench.

"Your gonna be okay." Victor told Fabian.

"Yeah, I am." He said as Victor left to see that Eric was sitting in the stands behind him. Fabian shook his head and turned around knowing that Eric has a shocked expression on his face to see that Fabian's jersey didn't have Miller on it.


	5. 1x03

**Are** **You** **True?**

"Time out!" Victor yelled as everyone circled around him. "All right, were running black for Eddie. If they double you, fight through them and take your shot when you have five seconds left. Lets go." We put our hands in the middle.

"Ravens on 3. One, two, three." Tim counted off.

"RAVENS!" We yelled.

On the Court (Fabian's POV)

Eddie shot the ball, but he missed it with Will getting the rebound. I got behind the 3 point line and Will kicked the ball out to me and I took the shot when the buzzer went off the ball went in. The team but Eddie and Tim ran over to me.

After the Game (Fabian's POV)

When I came out of the locker room I went over to my mom and John.

"Nice game, Fabian." Someone shouted and I looked at the man.

"Thanks." I said.

"You rock." My uncle said as I reached them.

"Thanks Uncle John." I said as I gave my mom a hug. "For a kid that was about to quit, that was something to see."

"Yeah, but I picked up fouls to early, and I was slow getting back on "D".

"You were great." My mom said.

"Thanks guys, see you soon mom." I said walking out of the gym to my car.

"Not too late." My mom yelled after me.

"You did good, Fabian." My Uncle yelled.

(Eddie's POV)

I walked into the gym to see my dad sitting in the bleachers.

"I thought this was your team." He said making me roll my eyes as he left.

Fabian's Car (KT's POV)

I was in the backseat of someone's car changing when I saw Fabian walking towards the car and getting in. When the door closed I popped up in the seat.

"Hey, you." I said as Fabian turned around to look at me then turned back around.

"Oh, I think you got the wrong car." He said.

"Nah, don't mind me. I just have to get out of this uniform. So, uh, anyway...I'm KT, but you probably knew that." I said taking off my leopard print bra. "Can I tell you that that last shot was awesome? How'd it feel? Good, huh?" I asked him putting my brad on his shoulder. "You know it did." I heard a tap on the window making me duck down in the backseat.

(Fabian's POV)

I looked at KT when I heated a tap on the window and I looked up to see Victor, and I rolled the window down taking KT's bra off my shoulder.

"That game wasn't horrible." He said.

"Thanks, coach." I said.

"Well, don't turn pro yet. You drag your scrawny butt to the weight room twice a day starting now." He said walking away.

"You got it." I said and Victor came back.

"Oh, um...by the way, there's a half-naked girl in the back seat of your car. I just thought you'd like to know." He said walking away.

"Grouchy." KT said making me laugh. "So, anyway...you're in it now, aren't you? When that last shot went through, did you feel it change?" She asked me.

"Feel what change?" I asked her.

"Everything. I mean, how many moments in life can you point to and say. "That's when it all changed." You just had one." She said resting her hand on my shoulder and laying her head down on her hand. "But don't worry, baby. The popularity thing's not so bad." She said smiling.

Amber's Room (Eddie's POV)

I sighed laying down on Amber's bed. "Unbelievable the guy scores 12 measly points, and they act like he's iverson. You know how many games I scored more than that? All but two. One of them, I had mono." I said as Amber came over and sat down next to me.

"Well, you don't have mono now, do you? Care to prove it?" She asked in a whisper.

"My dad's gonna hammer me. Something's changed." I told her.

"With your dad?" She asked.

"No, with your room. Something's different." I said looking around at the blank walls.

"It's my walls. I took my sketches down." She said and I started to think.

"What sketches?" I asked her as she looked at me.

Trudy's Café (Nina's POV)

I was still at Trudy's Café sitting on a stool and staring at my watch and looking at the door. I stood up and flipped the open sign to closed and I took off my apron walking to the counter, but I turned around quickly when I heard the door open and I saw Fabian.

"12 points, eight assists. And I made the game winning shot." He said and a huge smile broke out onto my face.

"Good!" I said jumping into his arms. "That is great, right?"

"Yeah, it's all right." He said.

"Oh, I can't believe I had to work! Tell me about it!" I said.

"Well, actually the beginning wasn't so great. I ran into you-know-who." He said.

"Eric? I'm sorry. Do you wanna talk about it?" I asked him.

"Actually I was thinking about checking out the Burning Boat." He said.

"Ooh. Well, I suppose I could be seen with you." I said in my best British accent. "Let me just call home and tell them not to wait up." I told him walking over to the phone and dialing my house phone. "Hey, mom, it's Nina. Nina Martin, your daughter. Listen, I'm gonna go out after work, and I'll be home. Okay? All right, bye." I finished as I hung up the phone and turned to Fabian.

"Was your mom drinking?" He asked.

"No. I got the machine." I told him grabbing my jacket and walking out the door.

Amber's Closet (Amber's POV)

I was in my closet sketching while I listened to music when my phone rang. I looked at the phone and let it ring.

"Hi, this message is for Amber. It's Jeff from THUD Magazine." I looked up from my book and listened to the rest of the message. "Your friend dropped off your sketches. I took a look at your sketches, and they're terrific. We've been wanting to serialized a graphic novel, so call me. Nice work Amber, nice work." When the message was over I hit the delete button.

The Burning Boat (Nina's POV)

Fabian and I were walking around the Burning Boat.

"Nice game, Fabian." A guy said.

"Hey, thanks." Fabian said.

"You are just blowing up." I said.

"Well, yeah, man. I'm a big star now. You better hope I keep you around." He said.

"You know, I'm gonna try not to lose sleep over that. Thanks." I told him making him laugh. "So, last night I'm watching Scandinavian Week on the History Channel..."

"Because?" He asked interrupting me.

"Because blonde Viking guys are hot." I told him laughing at how I said that. "Anyway, this Burning Boat thing is a total rip-off of a Viking funeral. Did you know that?"

"You know you're the bomb." A guy that I tutored said coming over to us.

"Thanks." Fabian said.

"Check it out." He said handing me a book.

"Bt! Brandon, all right! You did it!" I said.

"Yeah, I just threw all my bad grades into the pot. I'm not going back." He said.

"I know your not." I told him.

"I've had many tutors. This girl is a miracle worker." He told Fabian.

"No, this is all you, man. Congratulations." I told him giving him his book back.

"Thanks, Nina. See ya!" Brandon said walking away.

"Yes! I knew he could do it!" I said jumping around.

"Nice work, Nina." He said.

"Thank you. So what bad mojo are you burning this year?" I asked him and he reached into his pocket and pulled out the name from his jersey that said "Miller." "Hmm."

"Not wearing that on my jersey." He said.

"So." I said.

"So. We're gonna watch this together, right?" He asked me.

"Maybe. I have to, uh, check my schedule. You know, the word around town is that I'm, um-" I cleared my throat. "The bomb. Oh!" I said walking away from Fabian hearing him laugh.

"Wow." He said following after me.

Fabian's Locker (Fabian's POV)

I was getting books out of my locker while talking to Nina when two girls walked by.

"Great game, Fabian." They said at the same time.

"All right, I'm going to the Tutoring Center so that I can feel superior." She said walking away, but stopped. "Oh, listen-they're playing "Attack of the 50- Foot Woman" at the Craft Center tomorrow. Do you wanna go?"

"Yeah, count me in." I told her.

"Alright. Bye." She said walking away.

"Ok, call you later." I yelled.

Eddie's Locker (Eddie's POV)

"Hey, who's that girl he's always hanging out with?" I asked Tim while looking at Fabian.

"Who knows? Why? You feel like slumming?" He asked me making us both laugh.

Fabian's Locker (Fabian's POV)

I was still at my locker when someone shut it and I turned to see Amber.

"Who do you think you are?" She asked me.

"Someone you're pissed at." I said.

"You submitted my sketches to THUD Magazine." She said.

"And they liked them didn't they?" I asked her.

"If I wanted your help, I would have asked for it." She said.

"Hey, girl." KT said walking over to us. I opened my locker knowing what she was going to ask for. "Hey, you didn't happen to find my, um-" I pulled out her bra and handed it to her closing my locker. "Thank you, gorgeous." She said walking away. I looked back to Amber to see her roll her eye and walk away.

"You're, welcome." I yelled after her.

Outside (KT's POV)

"Whatcha got there?" Amber asked as she came up next to me.

"What?" I asked trying to be innocent.

"You know what. The KT Rush leopard print bra. That thing's like a welcome mat. Anyway, I heard you were naked in his car." She said.

"No. I was partially naked. At one point, I had mittens on 'cause it was cold. Oh, did you see my-" I said.

"Okay, focus. You're a slut in mittens. You're in the car, then what happens?" She said cutting me off.

"Well, than nothing. He was really sweet. He drive me home, said, "goodnight," waited till I got inside." I explained.

"Maybe he's gay." She said.

"No, I think he's just nice. Anyway, it's gonna be so great when he sleeps with me." I told her walking away.

Boy's LockerRoom (Fabian's POV)

After I was finished with my shower I looked over for my towel, but it was gone. I went over to my locker to see that my close were also gone. I looked around and I saw two basketballs on the rack so I took them placing one in front and the other behind me. I walked our into the hallway, but stopped when Victor came out of the office and he walked past me.

"I was just getting used to low-waist jeans. Let's go, ball boy." He said making me sigh and I followed him.

John's Body Shop and Towing

"How's things been since the game?" John asked me and I sighed.

"Different. People I've never talked to sat "Hello" to me like they've always known me. And the teachers smile more. Cheerleaders strip in your car." I told him.

"Sounds like the good life." He said.

"Yeah, it sounds like it, but not really." I said.

"No?" He asked.

"Well, believe it or not, I wouldn't take it personally. See, we, uh, we did that when I played, and unless it gets completely out of hand, just roll with it, you know? Show them what you're made of." He said walking away.

Basketball Practice (Eddie's POV)

I was talking to Tim and some other guys when Victor called me over. I looked over at him then I walked over to him.

"I'm tinkering with the offense. You'll be playing more small forward." He said.

"Forget it. I'm the shooting guard." I told him.

"That's funny." He said laughing a little, but then he turned serious. "I thought I was the coach. As a matter of fact, you can call me that, and I'll call you "small forward." "Eddie Miller-small forward." Has a nice ring to it." He said walking away and I looked at Fabian.

Eddie's House

I walked in door of my house.

"I hear Victor gave you're spot to Fabian." My dad said and I turned around to him. "Do you even care that it's slipping away?" He asked me and I didn't say anything which made him sigh. "All the work we've put into it, all the plans that we've made." I walked up to him.

"All the plans you've made, dad. All the work I've done." I told him.

"Fine. Quit the team. Hell, quit school for that matter. I'll tell you what. I'll give you a job at the dealership. You can spend your life haggling over free floor mats with morons with bad credit. How does that sound? Because that's where you're headed and that's if I give you the job." I didn't say anything and he sighed again. "I just want more for you, Eddie. More than a 9:00 to 5:00 and the feeling you could have had a better life. And I want you to be happy. I do. But you need to tell me if you still want to do this. Do you?" He asked me and I nodded my head "yes." "Okay. But happiness doesn't come cheap. Hell, if it did, we'd all be smiling.

The LockerRoom

I was talking to all of the guys on the team in the locker room.

"Look, you guys are the ones I feel sorry for. Me? I'm gonna get my minutes. But you guys have been busting your tails since the junior leagues. Now you finally get your shot, and Victor gives the starting spot to this guy? It's not right. If you ask me, he shouldn't even be on this team." I told them.

"So then what are we gonna do?" Tim asked me.

"We're going to make him earn it. At least make him suffer like we did." I told them as the locker room door opens and I turned to see Fabian walk over to his locker. When he saw that his lock was open he opened his locker and water came out and we all laughed. "It's only going to get worse, man." I told leaving the locker room with the guys.

(Fabian's POV)

"So the hazing begins...right on schedule." A voice said and I looked over to see Will. "Can you smell the desperation?" He asked making me laugh a little and he handed me an extra jersey. "We all went through it. Hang in there."

In the Gym (Eddie's POV)

"So, what happens if we haze this guy and he doesn't go away?" Tim asked me.

"With what I've planned, he will." I told him.

"But what if he doesn't?" He asked.

"If he doesn't, I've got a backup plan." I told him.

Tutoring Center (Nina's POV

I was in the tutoring center looking through papers when Eddie came in.

"Hey." He said making me look at him.

"Can I help you?" I asked him.

"I hope so. You're my tutor." He said making me laugh.

"Right. I don't think so." I told him.

"You're Nina Martin, right?" He asked me looking down at his slip. I snatched it out of his hand and looked read it over.

"I'm sorry. I'm best friends with Fabian." I said handing him the slip back.

"Well, then I'm sorry, too." He said making me roll my eyes.

"Forget it, I'll just find someone else." I told him walking towards the door, but he stopped me.

"Look, there is nobody else alright. I'd be fine if there was." He said and I have to do this.

"If there were." I corrected him making him laugh.

"See? You're helping me already." He said.

"Look, I can't help you. And on top of that, I won't help you. Okay?" I said walking out the door.

THUD Magazine (Amber's POV)

I was at THUD Magazine waiting for the owner to tell me about my drawings.

"Interesting. Where have you studied?" He asked me.

"Mostly in my bedroom." I told him

"Huh." He said.

"Is that a bad thing?" I asked him.

"No, just surprising for someone with your talent." He said making me smile a bit. "Well, your stuff is great. I do have a few concerns, though. You're younger than I expected, and we have firm deadlines to make our press run." He said.

"Give me a deadline. I'll meet it." I told him.

"All right, then how about a test strip? Uh, use your high school characters, but give them a twist." He said.

"A twist?" I asked a little confused.

"The way you portray high school, the girls are so tragic. Don't get me wrong. I like it. But the magazine wants wish fulfillment. You know- pretty, popular, like a..." He said but I cut in.

"A cheerleader?" I asked finishing his sentence.

"Perfect. Cheerleaders are always happy." He said.

School (KT's PoV)

I was sitting in English finishing my fortune teller as Mr. Kelly was blabbing about something and passing out our blue books. I turned my head to the right to see Fabian and I decided to test it on him.

"Identity- this was a common theme in the work of e.e. Cummings." Mr Kelly said.

"Fabian..." I whispered over to him as he faced me. "What's your favorite color?" I asked him.

"Black." He said.

"B-l-a-c-k." I said switching the sides 5 times and stoping after I was finished as Mr. Kelly looked over to me.

"When Cummings died in 1962, he was enormously popular, especially with young readers." He said. I turned back to look at Fabian.

"What's your favorite number?" I asked him as he held up the number 3 on his fingers and I switched the sides then after three I turned back towards him. "Okay, what's your favorite sexual position?" I asked him. He just have me a look and I shrugged my shoulders. "I'll use mine." I said as I started switching the sides then I stopped and opened the flap turning back to him. "So you like me?" I asked him.

"Mostly because he dealt with sex..." Mr. Kelly said coming up behind me and taking my fortune teller and placing my blue book on my desk. "And war." He said as the bell rang. "Okay, listen up. I want everyone to bring in something by Cummings- poem, essay, whatever- to the next class. Thank you for your work." He said.

Tutoring Center (Nina's PoV)

I was getting my stuff ready to leave the Tutoring Center when the door opened and Eddie walked in.

"Hey, I just wanted to let you know I'm gonna be fine." He told me.

"Good." I said.

"I mean. "F" is for fine, right?" He asked as he held up his blue book that had an F with a circle around it and see me underlined below it and walked out of the room.

Spa (Amber's PoV)

I was sitting in a chair reading a magazine while KT was laying down getting a wax.

"You know she'll never go for it." KT said.

"So how is your Fabian quest going?" I asked her.

"Fine. OW!" She yelped in pain as the lady pulled off the strip. "Hand." She said grabbing it.

"Let me ask you something. Why are you being so persistent with this one? I mean, normally you would have moved on by now." I asked her.

"Why? Are you jealous?" She asked me making me laugh a little.

"No." I said simply.

"Do you like him?" She asked me.

"No. See, there's this guy named Eddie, who's also called my boyfriend." I said in a duh tone and pushing her hand away.

"Yeah-OW!- well, maybe I want a boyfriend, too- someone reliable for once, steady...without all the dram, anger, and pettiness you and Eddie have." She said laughing. I leaned over and ripped one of the strips off. "OW!" She said slapping my leg and we both laughed.

RiverCourt (Fabian's POV)

I drove up to the RiverCourt to see it completely trashed. I got out of my car and found a bottle of spray paint. I know who exactly did this.

Amber's POV

I drove to the RiverCourt and I saw Fabian on a ladder cleaning a broken hoop. I got out of my car and walked over to him.

"Hey. I heard about this." I told him looking around. "I hoped it wasn't true."

"What do you want, Amber?" He asked me.

"I just want to tell you I'm not doing the comic strip." I said.

"That's a mistake." He said.

"Yeah, well maybe some people aren't ready to expose themselves to the world like you and your basketball." I told him.

"You know maybe you are ready, but you're just scared." He sighed and climbed down the ladder and walked over to me. "Well, did you at least meet with him?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I mean, the editor loved my stuff. He just wanted me to change it into something totally different. It's really not that big of a deal. I guess I just wanted to say thanks." I said.

"Wow. Did Amber Millington just say, "Thank you"?" He asked.

"Look, if Eddie did this, I'm sorry." I told him.

"Why do you stay with him, anyway?" He asked me and it made me think a little.

"Sometimes it's good. Sometimes there's no one else." I turned around and walked to my car.

"Hey, Amber?" I turned back around. "That editor is wrong." He said making me smile a little and turn back to my car.

Trudy's Café ( Nina's POV)

The phone started ringing and I went over to answer it throwing the towel I had over my shoulder.

"Trudy's Café." I answered.

"I'm calling for Nina Martin." The voice said.

"Yeah, this is her." I told the person.

"Hey, it's Eddie Miller. Um, I really need your help." He said making me roll my eyes.

"Sorry, this isn't her." I said quickly and I hung up.

"What was that?" Trudy asked.

"Uh, wrong number." I said.

"You just said this was her. Did you forget your name?" She said making me laugh. "What's up?" She asked me and I turned around to her.

"This guy wants me to tutor him, and I said "No" 'cause he's kind of a bad guy." I told her.

"You know him?" She asked me.

"Not really. I just know of him." I said.

"Dangerous?" She asked me.

"No." She started to give me that look. "What? You've got that look."

"What look?" She asked trying to play innocent.

"The look that my mom always gets when she wants to throw her two cents in." I told her.

"Well, Nina, I think you have pretty good instincts, so I'm not trying to tell you what to do, but just play Devil's Advocate, if this boy came for tutoring, maybe he's trying to change." I groaned knowing that she was right. "Might be something in there worth saving." She said placing two pennies on the counter and I stared at them sighing.

John's Body Shop and Towing (Fabian's POV)

I was sitting inside of a car that my uncle was working on and I told him about the RiverCourt.

"Well, Fabian, I owe you an apology." He said.

"For what?" I asked him.

"I told you not to take things personally, but they're making it personal. All right, lets give her a try." He said and I started the car making the engine sputter. Someone was banging on the door. "Sorry, we're closed."

I looked over at the door to see Will walk in.

"Hi, I'm Will." He said and I got out of the car.

"Oh, hi, Will. I'm John." John said.

"How are you doing?" He asked.

"All right, well I got some paperwork to do, so see ya." He said going into his office.

"Heard about the court." He said.

"You heard about it. Or you were there?" I asked him.

"Hey, I don't buy into that mon-rule nonsense, all right? I play defense. I live my life. That's it." He said.

"Yeah, and what about the rest of the team?" I asked him.

"Look, Fabian, the guys on the team-they're in a tough spot. Because of the suspension, most of these guys are younger, and they're not going to stand up to Eddie. It's not right, but that's the way it is." He said.

"Yeah, we'll, the way it is doesn't work for me. And it doesn't work for my friends." I told him.

"Yeah, I know, but that's kind of why I came here. This thing could get really messy if someone doesn't take the high road, and I know this is not my place to ask, but I was just hoping that you could rise above it." He said.

"I don't think I can do that." I told him.

"Okay. Just know that if you do, the teams gonna come around. They're going to see that you're a good guy and a hell of a player." He said.

"And if I can't?" I asked him.

"Then I got your back." He said.

Around Town (Nina's POV)

Fabian and I were walking around and he was telling me about the court.

"They trashed the court?" I asked Fabian.

"Yep." He said.

"What else?" I asked him and he sighed.

"Broke in my locker, soaked my stuff. I don't know how much longer I can put up with this." He said.

"Do you think they're gonna, like, light up, anytime soon?" I asked him and he laughed.

"No chance. And you wanna know why?" He asked me.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because Eddie controls the team. And there's no way in hell he's gonna back off." He said and I started to think about Eddie and Fabian must have noticed. "What are you thinking?"

"This weird thing happened at the tutoring center. It's not important. Never mind." I said.

"You sure?" He asked.

"Yeah. Are we still going to go to the movietomorrow night?" I asked him.

"Yeah. That sounds like fun." He said.

"Okay, cool." I said looking at him and I sighed. "Fabes, how far do you think he's really gonna go? Eddie." He sighed.

"I don't know. As far as he wants to go until somebody stops him." He said and it made me think.

School Hallway ( Amber's POV)

I walked to my locker to see something sticking out of it and I pulled it out to see that it was my sketch that said They Are Not You. And I sighed knowing who put it there.

Class (Nina's POV)

We were taking a test and I decided to look begin me at Eddie to see him staring at his test and I looked back at my test.

RiverCourt (Fabian's POV)

I was at the court picking up the rest of the trash that was left.

Practice (Eddie's POV) I watched as Fabian was shooting around with Victor talking to him.

Outside the Theater (Nina's POV)

I checked my watch again as I started walking around a little holding two tickets waiting for Fabian.

Fabian's POV

I was walking down an ally to get to the theater to meet Nina when a car pulled up behind me and two guys put something over my head and pulled me in the car.

RiverCourt

The car came to a stop and I got pulled out of the car. They pulled me out and took the sack off my head and shoved me into the pond. I stood up to see Eddie.

"Well, well, the gang's all here. I told you it was gonna get worse. Now, see, normally, this is when you become part of the team. We'd have a keg, tell some war stories...but you had to know that wasn't going to happen, right?" I didn't say anything. "Look...these guys made a choice to back me. But we're going to be nice, and we're going to let you walk away. Just quit the team, man. Otherwise, it's going to get ugly." He said walking back to the car.

Fabian's House

I walked into my room to see my mom laying in my chair.

"Hey, where have you been?" She asked tiredly.

"Nowhere." I said. She sat up and looked at me.

"Fabian, what happened to you?" She asked as I sat down on my bed.

"I had a little run-in with the team." I told her and she sighed.

"I am sorry that this is so hard for you. I just wish that there was a way that I could help, but I don't think there is." She said.

"There's not." I told her.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, I called some woman a bitch the other day." She said making me laugh. "I'm proud of you. You know that? Sometimes I wonder where you get all your strength." She said.

"Mom, I get that from you." I told her.

"Oh, I don't know about that. I haven't been on my best behavior lately." She said.

"Well, they don't make it easy, do they?" I asked her.

"No, they don't. That doesn't mean we have to sink to their level." She said.

"Take the high road, huh?" I asked. "Yeah, sounds familiar. Well, mom...I tried that. And I want to make you proud. I do. But there comes a certain point when you have to fight back. And I'm at that point."

Practice

We were scrimmaging and I was on a team with Tim. He had the ball and was getting trapped so I ran over to him.

"Yo, yo, yo." I said clapping my hands to try to get the ball. "Ball, ball! Ball! Right!" I ran behind him and took the ball slamming it into the basket.

"What the hell was that?!" Tim yelled pushing me and I turned around and pushed him back as Victor blew the whistle.

"Here! Second team!" Victor yelled as Will pushed me back.

"But he stole the ball from his own team." Tim said to Victor.

"He but nothing! That guy has hit seven in a row, and you won't pass him the ball!" He said then he turned to me. "And you! This is a team game. If you guys don't get your heads out of your asses, I might be forced to suspend my second team this season. Go home!" He said leaving the gym.

"So much for the high road, huh?" Will asked pushing me.

The Pier (Nina's POV)

I was sitting on the stairs of the Library doing some homework when Fabian walked over to me.

"Hey!" He said.

"Hey." I said closing my book.

"I tried to call you about last night." He said.

"No, it's okay. Your mom told me what happened. Are you all right?" I stood up in front of him. "I was really worried about you."

"Yeah, I know, and I'm sorry." He said.

"Fabes, I just want things to get better for you." I told him.

"Trust me. So do I." He said.

"They're not going to, are they?" I asked him.

"Well, not without a fight." He said and I looked down. "Hey, hey." He said giving me a hug and I returned it. "We'll find a way to get past it. Don't worry about it." I pulled away as I got an idea.

"You know what? Um, I need to do something." I said picking up my backpack. "I will see you tomorrow nightfor Burning Boat, okay?" I asked him.

"Okay." He said.

"Okay." I said walking down the stairs. "Uh, sorry. I'm sorry, too." I told him turning around.

"For what?" He asked.

"I'll see you tomorrow." I told him walking away.

Eddie's House (Eddie's POV)

I heard a knock on the door and I answered it to find Nina.

"Hey." I said leaning on the door frame.

"Hey. I looked over your English exam, and if you really want to learn, then I can help you." She said and I laughed a little.

"That's great. All right." I said.

"I just-I have two conditions. One, Fabian does not find out, okay? Ever." She said.

"All right, fine." I said.

"And number two, you leave him alone." She said.

"I don't really have much of a choice, do I?" I asked.

"Okay, um-tomorrow morning, 7:00a.m., at the market street dock." She said.

"Well, what about the tutoring center?" I asked.

"No way. The dock. Take it or leave it." She said.

"Okay. 7:00 then." I said.

"Okay." She said walking away and I smirked staring at her ass.

Docks (Nina's POV)

I was sitting at a table by the docks working on problems when Eddie came over.

"Breakfast of champions." He said sitting down across from me. "Want some?" He asked sitting down with two boxes of Cracker Jacks down.

"You're late." I told him as he opened up one of the boxes.

"Ugh, please let this be a cheat sheet." He said opening up the little packet and he got a bracelet. "It's for you." He said and I looked up at him.

"Stop it." I said.

"Come on." He said grabbing my hand and sliding it on my wrist. "Don't say I never gave you anything." He said smiling that little boyish grin.

"Do you see this book?" I asked him holding up a math book. "Because this book is me. I am math." I told him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked.

"It's supposed to mean that you can work your "I'm Eddie Miller, Mr. Big Shot, scoring my touchdowns" on somebody else, because-" I said getting cut off.

"I don't even play football." He said interrupting me and I put the book down.

"Whatever. The point is at the end of the day, all your bluster and B.S. don't mean anything to math 'cause math don't care and neither do I." I told him.

"Well, does English care? Cause I really suck at that, too." He said.

"Please don't waste my time. I'm already taking a huge chance on you because my instincts are screaming that you're full of-" I stopped myself before this went any further. "Let's just get started, okay?" I asked as he smiled and I turned the math book to him. "Page 81."

THUD Magazine (Amber's POV)

I placed my strip in front of the owner.

"Hey." He said looking up.

"This is who I am. This is how I am. And 95% of the time, there isn't a moral or a victory or a silver lining. Take it or leave it." I told him.

"And if we leave it?" He asked me.

"If you leave it, then you'll miss that other 5%. Your mistake." I told him leaving.

The Burning Boat (Fabian's POV)

"Good evening! Usually the master of ceremonies at this deal is Red Legner, but, uh, well, Red died. So what are you going to do? Now, every year we have a burning boat, and every year people find things to toss into it. I guess if everything was perfect, we wouldn't be human." Victor said as my mom and I walked over to the boat.

"Well, time to let the past go." She said tossing in her old cheerleading uniform. My mom turned around when we heated laughing.

"I am grateful for the chance to get ride of the bad things in my life." Victor said.

"Shari!" She called.

"Karen." She said walking up to us.

"I just wanted to introduce you to my son, Fabian. Fabian, this is Shari, Tim's mother." My mom told me.

"Stepmother." She said shaking my hand.

"Nice to meet you. I'm gonna take off, okay?" I told my mom.

"Okay." She said as she kissed my cheek. "You be careful."

"I will." I told her walking off.

I was standing on the steps listening to Victor's speech.

"I guess, uh, it's not every day that we get a shot at starting over and putting our feet on the right path. That said, I guess we better get to the rat killing." He said then got a torch and lit the boat on fire.

"Say goodbye to cheerleading mom." I told her. Then KT came over to me.

"So, you my date tonight, Fabian?" She asked me.

"You know, KT, you don't have to act like this." I said.

"I know that. But you're the first guy to ever say it." She said looking at she boat then at me. "You do your thing, and, um, try to resist." She said patting my shoulder. "It's actually kind of cute." She then walked away and I looked up and saw Eddie. I walked up the stairs to where he was and tossed him a can of spray paint that he caught.

"You left that at the court." I told him and he threw down the can.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He said.

"Then call it a gift. Besides you're gonna need it to paint over your scoring title, in the gym. 'Cause I'm taking it." I told him.

"Yeah, in your dreams." Tim said scoffing.

"Look, I don't care what you do to me. Whatever you got, you better bring it, 'cause I'm not going anywhere." I told him and handed him a sack. "Burn these for me, would you?" I asked him walking away.

* * *

_e.e. cummings once wrote, "to be nobody but yourself, in a world which is doing its best, night and day, to make you everybody else..."_

* * *

Nina's POV

I was looking out into the lake when Fabian walked over to me.

"Hey." He said sitting down next to me.

"Hey." I said.

* * *

"..._means to fight the hardest battle...which any human being can fight,"_

* * *

"Nice bracelet." He said and I looked down and laughed a little.

* * *

"_And never stops fighting."_

* * *

Amber's Closet

"Hey, it's Jeff Nelson. I just wanted to let you know we're running your strip in the next issue." Then the answering machine went off.

The Burning Boat (Nina's POV)

"Where were you this morning?" Fabian asked.

"Uh, just tutoring." I said.

"Oh, yeah? Anyone I know?" He asked and I started to think about it.

"No." I told him.


End file.
